The exploits of Han and Chewbacca: Mercy Run
by Jared C. Phillips
Summary: A story about the thrill of speed, having to do what is right and not always getting paid.
1. Chapter 1

The Exploits of Han and Chewbacca:

Mercy Run

By Jared C. Phillips

All characters are property of Lucasfilm. All the other words belong to me.

Han Solo awoke with his head throbbing and the full weight of a dead three meter tall Wookie crushing his legs.

He was staring through a hole from the laser blast large enough to see the fire extinguisher mounted to the wall of the hallway as it lay slumped over on it's side just inside the door of the newly acquired Millennium Falcon.

The skin on Han's chest burned and his rib cage felt as if it had been hit by a sledgehammer. He was covered in blood and fried entrails, he twisted himself over and struggled to free himself, the smell of unwashed, burnt hair filled his nose.

The last thing he could remember was flipping through engine performance logs and so forth to familiarize himself with his new transportation and seeing his co-pilot's bulky frame lumber into the hanger with his head down toting sacks of various supplies on the entry ramp camera.

The familiar bass thumping knock of massive padded knuckles sounded against the sheet metal of the locked door at the top of the ramp, Han walked by and flipped the switch to break the magnetic seal and let the co-pilot in without ever looking up from the papers in hand.

In an instant he was picked up and bashed against several walls, as things were getting fuzzy he was seized around the neck by powerful hairy paws with long sharp claws and lifted in the air once more.

The foul stench of rotten Wookie breath was sprayed with roar into his face just before the assasin was to come down upon it's prey with an open jaw of chipped and broken, yellow and blood stained teeth…then it all went white, and red and then black.

However he did remember the back of his head hitting the floor with a thump and then the lights went out.

He figured must have only been out for a second or two, Han heard his co-pilot roar in fury outside the door as the sound of his laser crossbow boomed off the hard floor of the hallway. He struggled to free his feet from under the crushing dead whieght of the beast, his head split and throbbed in pain, he heard a scuffle and another mighty roar as the sickening but unmistakable sound of bones cracking into pieces filled the hall and then the silence that follows such a sudden death.

A laser bolt richocheted into the hall, followed by several more and the sound of boots running, a lighting strip along the top of the hallway exploded sending a tiny piece of scorching hot glass down the back of his shirt. Han's adrenaline caught fire and he slapped at the back of his shirt as he ripped his boots back out from under the dead wookie.

More roars rocked the air as Han scrambled to his feet and ducked into the closet where his blaster was hanging in its holster and retrieved it, he stepped cautiously down the hall, over the dead wookie and to the entry ramp.

Chewbacca had a human's neck in each giant paw, choking each slowly as they kicked and squirmed, their feet a meter off the cement landing bay floor. An alien thing lay dead on the floor tentacles spread limp across a pool of blood and saliva. Han saw it twitch and and several eyes within eyes open and shot it three times.

Chewbacca spun around as his captives flailed through the air helpless to his crushing, angry grip and screamed in his native growl at Han, "What is wrong with you!, you scared me! You'll open the door for anyone won't you!"

"I thought it was you!, And besides whatever that thing is, it looked at me and moved." Han shot it again just because. He looked around and counted one human broken to pieces and a humanoid twisted into an unnatural shape as well as the two humans suffering in the air above him.

"I think we should take one with us and find out what he knows, let's get out of here before lando finds out this didn't work." Han walked up the ramp while touching the side of his aching head with the hand holding the blaster to start the craft up.

"Which one!" Chewbacca roared.

"I don't care." Han meant it.

Chewbacca looked at them both, the man on the left pointed to the other, and just as quick he snapped the man's neck in his right and dropped him.

Chewbacca laughed in a victorious roar and Han could feel it shake the body panels of his new baby. "You can't pay enough for good help" he snickered to himself as he bagan flipping switches.

Chewbacca smiled a mouthful of polished rounded, white teeth and watched the human pass out, he dropped him to the floor hard and grabbed him by a foot and dragged him towards the ramp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chewbacca threw the unconscious captive into a seat in the cockpit behind Han were he could swipe him in an instant to knock him out again if necessary. He dropped his weight down into his seat with a thud.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, please!" Han complained over the whining of the lifter engines warming up to full heat, he was done flipping switches and ready to fly. Chewbacca snorted and spray of snot and blood from where he took a rifle butt to the nose and it decorated the bottom of the cockpit glass on his side. "And your cleaning that up, come on this thing is new!"

Chewbacca grunted barks of disapproval at the pilot's arrogance, "If it wasn't for me you would be dead and this ape would be flying right now, I should clean it up with your face!"

"Use his, it's his fault anyway!" Han barked back. "Any way, hold on!" Han looked up to the overhead doors of the landing bay splitting apart and saw a sky full of glistening stars, it was dark on this side of the planet and it made him feel free again to be heading back out.

"What are you doing? Stop!" The captive had awoke surprising them both and Chewbacca reached over with two fingers and flicked him upside the head and his lights went out again.

"I hate this part!" Chewbacca roared over the screaming lifter jets echoing off the wet cement underground walls and rattling the cockpit assembly. "Easy!"

"Sure pal!" Han smiled at him and did not break eye contact with the Wookie death machine as he slapped the control stick downward with his left hand.

The main engines rumbled a moment as they ignited then grabbed with a deep, muffled 'boom' and shot the Millennium Falcon like a rocket driven elevator up into the night sky, Han let out a rebel yell of delight as Chewbacca screamed and gripped the crash restraint belts he never had time to put on. The knocked out human prisoner melted down to the floor.

"I think I am going to be sick!" Chewbacca groaned as Han slowed to a stop hovering the craft at a fifty thousand meters above the surface of the modestly populated planet.

"Then don't eat before flying, big guy."

"I hate you apes sometimes." Chewbacca rolled his eyes to the sunrise that would be on its way soon.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Chewbacca new Han was more concerned about the craft than his health.

"Shut up." he grunted flatly.

"Well we can try to find Jabba the Hutt, and see if the worm is all they say he is." Han waited for a response, not being given one was the same as a yes as far as the Wookie was concerned.

"All righty, here we go. Han flipped a switch and pushed the chromed throttle stick forward. A box mounted the wall behind them flashed in blue, filling the cockpit in a sapphire colored strobe light.

"Whoa!" Han exclaimed as the crafts controls pulled loose from his grip. The display read;…Hyper-drive coordinates engaged.

"What did you do!" Chewbacca roared it Han.

"Nothing, honest!" Han threw his hands up as the glass of the cockpit filled with stars being stretched into paper thin rays of white light and jumped into hyperspace.

By the time Han could yell, 'What the heck is going on here!" The Millennium Falcon dropped out of light speed and came to a gentle stop.

Both of the would-be pirates sat back awestruck. The bow of a battle cruiser larger and different than anything they had ever seen filled their view. Multiple sets of cannons and laser-plasma mortars swiveled and locked in on them.

Both of the pilots jumped in their seats as the voice of their captive barked, "Good job you hacks, now you've gone and done it!"


End file.
